Back Lands
The Back Lands are a location in The Lion Guard. Information ''The Lion Guard'' "The Trouble With Galagos" A feeble leopard named Badili lives in Mirihi Forest, a stretch of woodland in the Back Lands, until he is forced out by a bullying leopard named Mapigano. With no place else to go, Badili takes shelter in the Pride Lands, where he encounters the Lion Guard. The team informs him that he must return home, and with much reluctance, Badili complies. Once back in the Back Lands, Badili is driven out once more by Mapigano. However, before he can vacate the territory, the Lion Guard steps in and forces Mapigano to leave. Mapigano submits to their authority, but the next day, he drives Badili out again. This time, the Lion Guard trains Badili to have confidence so that he can stand up for his own territory. After training with the Lion Guard, Badili returns to the Back Lands and forces Mapigano to leave Mirihi Forest. The front works, and Mapigano leaves to stake out territory elsewhere. The Lion Guard praises Badili for his courage, and Badili thanks them for helping him fight for his turf. "The Golden Zebra" During a severe drought, the Lion Guard travels through the Back Lands to ask Dhahabu the golden zebra for permission to use her watering hole. On the way, they run into Makucha, whom they must defeat in combat in order to cross into zebra territory. Once there, the Lion Guard ventures to Dhahabu Grove, where they request permission from Dhahabu for the Pride Landers to use her watering hole. Dhahabu agrees on the condition that the Guard brings her herd a Tamboa plant. However, when the Guard fulfills their side of the deal, Dhahabu calls off the arrangement, and Ono discovers that she is simply hiding a dried-up watering hole. Kion offers to help solve Dhahabu's problem in exchange for the Pride Landers' access to her watering hole, to which she agrees. The team investigates the problem alongside Dhahabu and discovers that a rock slide is blocking the river. The dam is broken, and water rushes into the pool once more. With Dhahabu Grove restored to its former glory, Dhahabu invites the Pride Landers to enjoy her watering hole alongside her herd. "The Wisdom of Kongwe" Fuli and Makini lead Kongwe through the Back Lands in order to arrive at Pride Rock in time to meet with Simba. The group is confronted by Makucha twice, but Fuli manages to fend him off both times, and they make it successfully through the Back Lands. "The Queen's Visit" Dhahabu journeys from the Back Lands to the Pride Lands to discuss a water treaty with Simba. "The Harmattan" The Lion Guard passes through the Back Lands on their way to the Tree of Life. They spot a moja kwa moja stone near a waterfall. As they proceed through the territory, they are attacked by Makucha and his friends, Fahari and Jiona, for trespassing. However, the battle is cut short by a dust storm called a harmattan. The two groups take shelter in a cave, where Makucha offers to lead the Lion Guard to safety in order to get them out of his territory. Along the way, Makucha learns of their quest and resolves to lead the team to their doom so that he can steal their guide, Makini, and reach the Tree of Life himself. He leads the Lion Guard to a canyon, where visibility is low because of the storm. The team follows the canyon and nearly falls off a cliff at the end. Ono arrives in time to save his teammates, and the Lion Guard dispatches of Makucha and his allies. Physical attributes The Back Lands serve as one of the borders of the Pride Lands. They are composed of fairly open spaces, with sloping terrain and several groves of trees, as well as a view of a distant mountain range. Within their borders, the Back Lands house a stretch of woodlands called Mirihi Forest, a waterfall, an iroko tree, and a grove of trees with a watering hole called Dhahabu Grove. Locations * Dhahabu Grove * Iroko tree * Mirihi Forest * Waterfall Category:Back Lands locations Category:Locations